His True Identity
by Assassinationexpert-foxtamer
Summary: At an early age something happened to naruto causing him to go figure out something that he wasn't suppose to know... Now with his new found drive and abilities he will conquer all and be the best ninja ever! Inspired by MantaCat's Tale of a Fox.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: At an early age something happened to naruto causing him to go figure out something that he wasn't suppose to know... Now with his new found drive and abilities he will conquer all and be the best ninja ever! Inspired by MantaCat's Tale of a Fox.**

**A/N- Hey, FoxTamer here, and this is A Fox's Identity. This story was inspired by MantaCat. It won't be anything like his/hers (I'm not quite sure) Here is the link to his story if you wanna check it out._ s/9652621/1/Tale-of-a-Fox_ Here is the summary of this awesome fic and you guys should read it it's pretty freaking awesome!**

**Tale of a Fox » AU: On the night Mizuki tricks Naruto he learns the secret behind the sneers, but the answer isn't what anyone expected. Now under the watchful eyes of a few caring, if not eccentric teachers, the neglected child will learn what it means to be human.**

**It was pretty freaking awesome so you guys should check it out!**

**Now back to the basics of my story. There is only one major similarity in our stories, but I won't tell because that would ruin the surprise! (⌒.−)＝ ✮. This story will somewhat follow the cannon story, but it won't at the same time. There are 5 basic changes to the major thing in this.**

**1. Itachi did not I repeat he did not massacre the Uchiha**

**2. Ochimaru Is not evil **

**3. The Akatsuki do not exist **

**4. No Madra or Obito**

**It's basically a time of peace, but not at the same time. There will be some ocs, but not a lot. There will be major Kohona bashing excluding a few people. The updates for this will be slow (mainly because I am working on two stories you should check out my other one) There will a moment or two where people who don't particularly like gore will be a bit weirded out, but I will put a warning before it so you can still read this. Okay so here's the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**(If you didn't read the Author note I suggest you do cause I know some of you skip the author note completely and just go to the story)**

**Naruto pov**

I was running. My feet ached, and my legs and chest felt like they were on fire. But I kept going knowing if I stopped or slowed down for even a second the pain would be even worse. I looked back at my attackers to see them gaining quickly. In a blind panic, I turned into a alley, and came face to brick with a wall. I turned around to come face to face with my attackers. I could see Kohona headbands glinting in the moonlight. Backing further into the alley and into a corner I slid down the wall glaring up at them with tears in my eyes. I held my knees to my chest, and waited for the pain. Sure enough it came full force as villagers and shinobi alike started the beating. At first, it was just weak hits from civilians, but as they continued the ninja started to join in more and more, and the hits got harder and weapons were added in.

As I felt my consciousness slipping away, I noticed a tall figure at the back of the crowd I could tell exactly who it was. I could perfectly see the sadistic smirk that played on his lips as the villagers beat down on me. I could see the hate in his eyes. I knew exactly who it was. And my only thought played in my head like a virus 'Why?'

I woke up in a clearing in the forest. The trees were much larger than any of the ones back in Kohona. I could see a full moon shining above me in its full glory. I rubbed the tiredness from my eyes as I examined the area more. It didn't seem like Kohona at all. I got up expecting to feel some pain, but instead I felt normal. I looked around the clearing and noticed a piece of paper attached to a tree, and walked towards it curiously. I pulled it off accidentally tearing a rather large piece off of it, and suddenly everything turned red.

I screamed as it felt like my body was on fire, and I collapsed on the ground. I felt my body do something weird before I felt all my bones break in several different places. My head began to throb as memories were poured into my head forcefully. I could see death and destruction. I could see myself killing so many people. I could feel the malice and killing intent. I could feel the hatred. The fear, the hate, and loathe. Everything slowly became clearer.

After a while of staring at the sky a blank expression on my face, I realized what happened. I could see so many trapped memories. I remembered seeing the third hokage pay some of the bastards that beat me. I could see him giving a whole bunch of money to the matron at the orphanage right after she kicked me out. I could see him glaringat me when he thought I was asleep, and him paying the nurse who refused to treat me. I remember seeing the fourth, and being controlled. I remember being imprisoned in that cursed woman. I remembered everything.

I am not Naruto Uzumaki knucklehead idiot who plays pranks for attention. I am Kurama Kitsune, the Kyuubi King of all bijuu! I picked myself off the ground and noticed that I was taller. Summoning a mirror I could see my change in appearance.

I grew from my short 63 cm(2'1) stature to a towering 190 cm. **(1)** I looked to be around 16 even with my height. My normally bright blond hair turned a bright crimson color much like my fur would be and grew to my waist. My once azure eyes are now a dark red color. My hideous orange jumpsuit changed to a pair of black skinny jeans with a red belt. I wasn't wearing a shirt so I could see my well defined muscles. I noticed that my body wasn't buff, but it was slim. It was kinda like a swimmers body.

I smirked showing off my now sharp K9 teeth. I sent a pulse of chakra through my body and felt myself wake up.

I opened my eyes and jumped up to see that I was still in the alley they beat me in. I sighed running my hand through my hair. I put my hands in my pocket and jumped on the roof of a near by rooftop. I jumped from roof to roof till I was at the hokage tower. I jumped to the window and into his office with relative ease.

"Hello Hokage-_Sama_" I hissed leaning against the wall.

He swiftly turned around, and got into a battle position. "Who are you!? And why are you here!?" he growled dangerously, but to me it sounded weak and down right pathetic.

Smirking I replied. "I'm wounded Jiji how could you forget me? Your age must really be getting to you." I replied.

His eyes widened in recognition then narrowed. He straightened up and sat back in his chair now facing me.

"I see you got your memories back demon." He hissed at me.

"Now, now Hokage-Sama we wouldn't want to start a fight here now would we?" I said moving forward with my arms open. "I've only come here for what is rightfully mine." I said with a fox like grin that I'm known for.

"And what would that be demon?" He asked his eyes narrowing.

"The answers to my questions... And my katana" I said simply smirking when he stiffened in his seat. "It was taken from me with my first sealing and I'd like to have it back." I said in a superior tone.

"Why would I give you that Demon!? How do I know you are not deceiving me?" He asked.

"We both know the truth. The first Uzumaki women sealed me into herself and took my katana. We made a contract. When I am freed, I am to receive the Uzumaki clan inheritance and I am to get my katana back." I said picking at my sharp nails. "If this agreement is broken a war will break out between Kohona and my people." I turned towards him with a smile. "We don't want another one of those now do we?" I said walking towards him.

He stiffened as I stood over him. "Now Hokage-_Sama_ will you keep this agreement or will we have a war on our hands?" I inquired staring into the old man's eyes. He glared back defiantly.

After a while, he looked away with a sigh. "I will keep the word of my ancestors and return to you what was taken." He said bowing his head.

"Good to hear old man. I will be back in the morning for my stuff, and answers... Then I will be on my way." I said turning to walk out the office.

"Leaving? Wait, you can't leave!" The old man yelled after me.

"And why the hell not?" I growled turning my head to the side to glare at him.

"Because as an academy student you are there for a shinobi of kohona, and will be a missing nin if you leave this village without a permit." He said frantically most likely coming up with something on the fly.

"Then I quit." I said simply. "Thank you for your time Hokage-Sama. See you around."

**Normal pov**

The Hokage slammed his fist on his desk cracking it from the power behind it. He couldn't believe what the hell just happened. He the all might professor of shinobi had lost the most powerful person he had, or should I say could've had.

'What had I done wrong!? I pretended to care for that brat for so long! I put so many seals on him! How did he find out? Did someone tell him?... No that can't be possible everyone thinks he is a random child that the Kyuubi was sealed into. Did he possibly... Break the seal!' The hokage thought frantically. He stared down at his hands in shock. 'I have to think of something to keep him here!'

* * *

**A/N- And I'm done with the first chapter! **

**(1) The reason for such a growth spurt is because it seemed better for him to go back to his original form instead of just having small changes**

**I've decided to have a quick poll for this one! You have two weeks to vote for if Naruto stays or not! The poll will be on my profile for those who wish to vote!**

**R&R VOTE! If I don't get any votes I decide!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kyuubi ((A/N I'm calling him that instead of Naruto because that is his original name)) walked around the Hidden Leaf Village early in the morning. As he walked he noticed the villagers smiling at with kindness instead of the usual glare. Some of the girls even winked at him. It made his blood boil at how the people of the hidden leaf treat someone they thought held back the Kyuubi. Yet here they are smiling and even greeting the Kyuubi himself. It was so ironic Kyuubi would've laughed had he not been so angry.

Kyuubi thought about what he would do when he left the village. The elemental country is so big there are many places he hadn't visited yet. Maybe he could travel and learn more about these humans. He could always tear the seal off and go back to him kingdom to see his wife and kits again. He hadn't seen them since the humans came. He decided to go and see his kits and wife when he left and then come back and free the rest of the bijuu that way they could go back to their families as well.

Kyuubi walked to the Hokage's office at a steady pace so that he could get what was rightfully his. He walked into the office completely ignoring the receptionist up front.

The Kyuubi now stood in front of the Hokage glaring at the old man. His crimson eyes tore through the old man's very soul as the old man began to sweat under the pressure.

"Where are my things Old man?" He said his voice threatening and intimidating.

"Here it is." The Hokage said snapping his fingers and an ANBU with a cat like mask appeared holding the sword.

The sheathe was a glowing gold color and had a black dragon carved into it going towards the hilt. The hilt was a strong black leather that looked a bit worn down and old yet was still sturdy. Kyuubi took the sword from the ANBU and unsheathed it. The blade was a dark crimson katana blade with a chinese dragon carved into the blade its head going to the hilt of the sword.

"It's as amazing as when I first forged it. Now Hokage, answer my questions." Kyuubi said resheathing the katana.

"What do you want to know?" He replied with a hint of curiosity in his voice. He had been wondering what the demom fox would ask.

"Why did you do this?" He asked with a hard tone.

"Why? Because we needed the power. After you attacked, we had lost over a fourth of our ninja. If we didn't do what we did we would've lost our status as the #1 villige. As leader of this village, I couldn't allow that to happen." He replied in a serious tone.

"Then why did you wipe out my memories and why did the beatings happen?" He asked getting angry by his reply. He was kept and idiot child because of the villages status as most popular! He the greatest of all the bijuu!

"We did that for our own safety if you had your memories then you might've taken the seal off and destroyed the village again. The beatings? Those were the villagers way of letting loose their anger. They did that so that they could get back at you for all of the people and things that they lost." He said wincing slightly at the end at the murderous look the Kyuubi was sending him.

"So you are saying that you people made my life a living hell for five years because you needed to take out your frustrations!" Kyuubi said his voice growing louder and more angry with every word.

"Y-yes" the hokage stammered as he was hit with a large wave of KI*.

"I am leaving now be grateful I don't burn this entire village down." Kyuu growled turning to leave.

"W-wait!" The hokage stuttered. Kyuu turned and glared at the old man.

"What do you want now?"

"I-I want to make a deal!" He blurted out.

"You wish to make a deal with me old man?" He asked with a bored look obviously planning on blowing off the entire deal.

"Yes" The old Hokage said straining to keep from stuttering.

"What are your conditions?" He asked slightly curious about what the old man had to say.

"You can have any section of land that you want and you can start your own clan, but you have to be a ninja under Kohona and live by our rules. I will give you all day to decide." He said putting some power to his voice making him sound like the leader he's suppose to be.

"I will think about it." Kyuu said walking out the office with a slight wave.

* * *

Man that was the saddest polls I've ever seen I'm giving you guys another chance to decide if Kyuubi/Naruto stays or not... Man two votes? Really guys I'm hardly surprised though. It does only have one chapter but still sheesh.

*Killing intent- just had to put this for those people who don't know what it is yet.


End file.
